prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Arena Battles (Modern)
As of March 2018, an update came to Prodigy which completely revamped the arena system and changed much of contest gameplay. Like the old arena system, you participate in online battles to defeat other players in order to earn rewards. Unlike the old arena system however, there is now seasons, which are monthly sessions containing certain rewards. Below is list of rewards. Season Prizes March 2018 Prizes (Season 1, Grand Prize Circulation 1) April 2018 Prizes (Season 2, Grand Prize Circulation 2) May 2018 Prizes (Season 3, Grand Prize Circulation 3) June 2018 Prizes (Season 4, Grand Prize Circulation 1) July 2018 Prizes (Season 5, Grand Prize Circulation 2) August 2018 Prizes (Season 6, Grand Prize Circulation 3) September 2018 Prizes (Season 7, Grand Prize Circulation 4) October 2018 Prizes (Season 8, Grand Prize Circulation 5) November 2018 Prizes (Season 9, Grand Prize Circulation 6) December 2018 Prizes (Season 10, Grand Prize Circulation 7) January 2019 Prizes (Season 11, Grand Prize Circulation 8) February 2019 Prizes (Season 12, Grand Prize Circulation 9) March 2019 Prizes (Season 13, Grand Prize Circulation 1) Trivia * Since the addition of the arena revamp was included, the Red, Phantom, and Draconyx equipment have been made unobtainable by any means other than the Wheel or Spinner and Summerfest. However, since there could be future seasons there could be a possibility of the equipment being obtainable once again. This is evidence that there could be future seasons with this feature due to the Sparkle Trio (Sparkle Hamster, Sparkle Kitty, and Sparkle Puppy circulating twice in the first 6 seasons). * There is also a bonus mechanic added with the modern arena seasons. On a weekly basis, if you do 10 battles, you will get a bonus 1,000 points instead of the normal 100-point bonus, which can assist in terms of reaching a heightened rank in the arena. The bonus will reappear the next week. If less than ten battles but more than no battles had been won, the bar resets. * There are 12 sets of prizes, and they circulate annually. * Depending on what level you are on, you will battle players with a level about the same as yours. The closer level they are, the faster you will be in a match. * Epic Attacks and All-Out-Attacks aren't allowed in arena matches, for they're "too strong". Items are not allowed because using items against fellow wizards is "unsportsmanlike". * Now you can earn stars in arena battles.. * Stars come 2 per question answered correctly. * Any area attack does less than normal damage(if a wizard usually doeos 4100 damage than the area attack does about 3400 damage). * A bonus is in the arena for when you answer a lot of questions correct in a row. If you get one wrong, it resets. The bonus makes you're spells do more damage. * The grand prize may actually be easier to obtain then the hardest regular prize. Gallery Screenshot 2019-10-06 at 3.53.28 PM.png|Arena Battle Setting Capture-1523234460.PNG|The Battle UI MaxSymbol.png|The "Max" Symbol ArenaSeasonPrize.png|Obtaining a season grand prize Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Storm Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Astral Category:Arena Prizes